Icy Love
by Jikookluver16
Summary: It is almost Christmas and Roxas has run away. It is up to Axel to bring him back. Along the way, Axel remembers memories of his best friend. Will Axel find Roxas in the snowy blizzard? Mild Abuse.


ICY LOVE

 _First day of Kindergarten_

 _The red head ran through the coassroom door, grinning. He couldn't wait to play with his friends Riku and Demyx. "Hey guys!" Axel squealed, tackling Demyx to the ground. Riku was laughing before pouncing on Axel, making it a small dog pile. "It has been a whole weekend guys!" Demyx said, breathlessly since he was at the bottom of the dog pile. "I know lets go-" Axel was cut off by the teacher. "Good morning class, today we have two new students. Class meet Roxas and Sora." She said as the gestured to the two small, fraglie looking students. Axel was captivated at the first sight of Roxas. The way the light hit his spiky golden hair gave him an angelic look... Axel had to wonder if his hair was naturally spiky or if his mother did something to it. His blue eyes were like sapphires mixed into the deep blue ocean. One could look into his eyes yet forever and never get tired of it. His pale skin looked soft and silky to the touch. Axel sighed softly and glanced at his friends as Sora ran over, dragging Roxas behind him._

 _"Hi! I'm Sora and this is Roxas!" The other brother said. Axel glanced him over. The other twin was cute with the same color eyes and skin...though he had spiky brunett hair...but it was Roxas who already captured his heart._

 _"I'm Demyx!" My dirty blonde, mullent haired friend said. Sora was nodding, grinning while Roxas stood awkwardly to the side._

 _Riku glanced Sora over, smiling softly. "I am Riku." The silverett told the twins. Axel could have sworn that the brunett's eyes lit up even more when Riku said his name, but Axel's eyes could have been playing tricks on him._

 _It was then that he realized he hadn't introduced himself and he grinned. "Name's Axel A-X-E-L got it memorized?" He said as Sora laughed, nodding while Roxas looked away. Axel felt his heart ache watching the blond. He wanted to make the other boy smile. "Wanna come and play with us?" Axel asked the twins. Sora nodded enthusiastically, Roxas just looked at the ground with a small shrug. Axel frowned slightly before he grinned and grabbed Roxas's hand. "Come on Roxy! let's go play on the swings!"_

 _Roxas looked up, following after Axel, though it was more like being dragged by Axel. "o-o-ok" Roxas said softly and Axel swore his heart fluttered at the sound of the little boy's voice. Roxas sounded like that cute, shy, little innocent kid we all know in Kindergarten. "Your voice sounds cute Roxy, you should talk more!" Axel told Roxas, making the small blond blush and smile softly. "Th-thank you Axy" Roxas said, sitting down on one of the swings now. Axel came behind Roxas and began pushing him and Roxas laughed, smiling happily now._

 _At the end of the day Roxas and Sora ran to their mother, both were smiling. "How was your day boys?" Their mother asked. "Gweat! Woxas met a new fwiend!" Sora said, giggling happily. Roxas nodded, smiling at Axel for a moment before he ran back and gave him a quick hug. "Bye Axy! See you tomorrow!" Roxas said running off before Axel could respond. "Bye Roxy." Axel said, watching the blond with a soft smile._

 **Present day**

"ROXAS! WHERE ARE YOU?" Axel called out, his green eyes full of worry. The snow swirled around him, making it impossible to see 3 feet in front of him. _I have to find him._ Axel thought, frowning as he walked on _i shouldn't have let him walk out of the cabin. God damnit Roxas, where are you?_ He thought as he looked around with worry filled eyes.

 _Second Grade_

 _Axel laughed, watching the blond who now was covered in red paint. "You look so cute Roxy! You have the same colored hair as me now!" Axel exclaimed, still laughing as the small blond pouted._

 _"I'm not cute Axy, I'm tough! Not cute." Roxas told his friend, still pouting as he looked up at the older boy._

 _"You're cute Roxy, cute cute cute!" Axel said, laughing as he jumped around Roxas. The blond pouted until Axel started to tickle him. Roxas laughed loudly, squriming to get away from Axel._

 _"Stop it Axy!" The blond squealed, gasping for breath, tears running down his face. Axel stopped for a moment before Roxas reached up, kissing Axel's cheek. Axel blushed a bright red as he watched the blond boy. "Wh-what w-as th-that for Ro-Roxy?" Axel stuttered, his eyes wide open. He clearly hadnt expected the kiss._

 _"Mommy and daddy do it to show that they love each other, I love you Axy!" Roxas squealed, smiling happily at Axel. The smile warmed Axel's heart and he gently kissed Roxas's forehead. "I love you too Roxy, always will." I told him softly._

 _"Promise?"_

 _"Promise."_

 **Present** **day**

Axel started coughing as the wind forces cold air into his lungs. "DAMN IT ROXAS! WHERE ARE YOU. PLEASE ROXAS, come back...i need you Roxy." Axel called out, saying the last part softly. Tears spilt out of Axel's eyes, freezing instantly on his cheeks. "Roxy please, come back...i am so sorry...i love you Roxy." Axel whispered, though it was hard to hear his own words due to the wind.

"ROXAS!" Axel callex out, looking around the best he could. "I WONT LEAVE WITHOUT YOU ROXAS, LETS GET BACK TO THE CABIN ROXY!" Axel called out. The snow lightened up some and in the distance he could see an old building. He narrowed his eyes and ran toward it.

 _Third Grade_

 _"HAHAHA, look at the little Faggot!" The tall, fifth grader said as he shoved Roxas to the ground._

 _"Seifer, please...leave me alone." Roxas begged, close to tears as he looked up at the three older boys._

 _"Should we Seifer?" Setzer asked, though it was obvious he didn't mean it._

 _Seifer aimed a hard, well placed kick to Roxas's ribs, making the boy cry out in pain. "Hell no!" Seifer said, chuckling. "Let's get the baby crying." Seifer said, smirking meanly down at Roxas._

 _Setzer laughed and nodded, kicking Roxas in the stomach, Ra aiming at Roxas's head. The younger boy curled in a ball, trying to protect his head, stomach and chest while taking the beating. He was much smaller than the other boys and didn't know how to fight._

 _"HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" a sudden shout came from behind Roxas. The young boy, trembling uncurled some as the beating stopped._

 _"Shit, come on boys!" Seifer said, running off with his gang._

 _"Haha, better run, and don't you all dare mess with Roxas again!" The voice shouted after the boys. Roxas rolled over with a soft whimper to see who his savior was and he smiled, looking relieved._

 _"Axel...thank you." The little blond said as he slowly sat up._

 _"Easy Roxy, let me help." Axel said, easily picking up his smaller friend. "Your still so light Roxy!" Axel said in a playful way as Roxas pouted some, but lied his head on Axel's shoulder. Axel smiled softly and took Roxas to the Nurse's office._

 _Fifth Grade_

 _"Hey Roxy, what happened here?" Axel asked, pointing to a dark purple bruise on Roxas's left arm. Roxas just gave a small shrug._

 _"I fell. It isn't as bad as it looks...it doesn't even hurt any more Axy." Roxas told him, giving him a small smile. Axel nodded, not knowing any different at the time._

 _"Ok Roxy! Wanna go play on the swings?"Axel asked and Roxas nodded eagerly, grinning at Axel. "Lets go Axy! I wanna swing!" Roxas said, running toward the swing set happily. Axel laughed, watching the blond. Roxas's smile was a treat that the red-head couldnt get enough of._

 **Present Day**

Axel ran into the building, glad that the walls kept the wind out. "Roxy!?" Axel called out, starting to look around. He heard a crash and watched a rat run across something lying on the floor. Axel walked toward the object before he rushed over towards it. The object wasnt just an object, it was Roxas, lying unconscious on the ground. Axel gathered the smaller boy in his arms, tears fell down his cheeks. "God Roxy...your so cold...but we'll warm you up and you'll be alright...ok Roxy...please stay with me Roxy...i am so sorry...i...i just got scared...it is no excuse...i am so sorry Roxy...i love you Roxy...i always have and i always will." Axel whispered, clinging to Roxas with everything he had.

 ** _Later on_**

Axel lied Roxas on the couch, stripping the blond of the cold wet clothes. Axel started a fire and grabbed the warmest, softest blanket before he wrapped it around Roxas. "Hey Roxy...i hope you're warm enough...I'll be right back. I gotta get a warm bath started for you Roxy." Axel said as he gently kissed his forehead before he left to the bathroom.

Axel returned and gathered Roxas into his arms. He felt the boy shivering violently and Axel gently rubbed his arms, hoping to rub some warmth into him. Axel sat the blond into the bath tub once he removed the blanket and he smiled softly. "I love you Roxy." Axel said softly. "I am so sorry Roxy...I never should have let you run out like that...never should have let you doubt me for a second." Axel said, tears now running down his face. "Just please wake up soon Roxy." Axel said softly, gently kissing Roxas's forehead.

 _Eighth grade._

 _"Roxas! Hey Roxy!" The red head called out, grinning at the small blond. Axel had hit pubery in the 7th grade and now towered over the blonde. "Whoa, what happened to your eye Roxy?" Axel asked him, now looking worried as he glanced Roxas over._

 _"I'm fine Axel, just leave me alone damn it!" Roxas yelled at Axel, storming off...leaving a bewildered Axel standing in the now empty hall way._

 _Ninth Grade_

 _"Axel, she is bad news, dont date her." Roxas said, looking up at his red-headed friend. "Roxas, she is the one. I know she is. Just trust me Roxy!" Axel told Roxas, giving him a cheerful smile. "Axel-" Roxas started to say. "Roxas! Look if you cant just be happy for me then leave, i dont need someone who is only going to drag me down hanging around." Axel growled, not even looking at the hurt on Roxas's face. "Fine! Have it your way, but dont say i didnt warn you!" Roxas snarled, before leaving Axel alone by his locker._

 _~Three weeks later.~_

 _"Hey Xion I-" He stopped mid sentence, watching as Xion was kissing Roxas on the lips. "ROXAS! XION!" He yelled out, his anger growing by the second. Xion broke the kiss, looking surprised and hurt. "He started kissing me Axy." Xion said, giving him an innocent look. "Roxas, you fucking bitch!" Axel roared, storming toward the two. He snatched Xion away from Roxas before throwing a punch at Roxas's chest. Roxas screamed in pain, dropping to the floor. He sounded like he was in more pain than that one punch would give him, but in his own anger, Axel didnt care or stop. Axel kicked Roxas in the ribs. "You fucking bastard, trying to get with my girl! What the hell Roxas?! The only bad news around here is you!" Axel snarled angrily. Axel kicked Roxas hard in the gut three more times before leaving with Xion._

 _~One Week Later.~_

 _Axel glanced around noticing that Roxas wasnt there, again. Axel frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. Axel had found out six days ago that it had been Xion who had been initiating the kiss and it hadnt been Roxas's fault._

 _"You must have hurt him pretty bad Ax." Larxene said with a smirk. "Shut the fuck up." Axel growled angrily. "I didnt hurt him that bad...right? Oh god, i hope not." Axel muttered softly, though he looked worried. He glanced up as the door opened, revealed a spiky haired blond who looked like death had been after him. "Roxas..." Axel murmured softly._

 _Roxas was deathly pale, his left his was closed and a dark purple, almost black. He had bruises on his right cheek, down his neck and on his left arm. His right arm was in a cast and sling. Axel stared with wide, worried filled, green eyes. "Haha, you did a number on him Ax!" Larxene told Axel. "No...i didnt do that...i swear..." Axel muttered softly. Roxas limped to the front of the classroom, handing the teacher a late slip before limping to his seat. It was the last week before Christmas break so the class wasnt doing anything. Axel stood up, walking over to Roxas. "Roxy...what happened?" Axel asked, looking over Roxas. It did not show, but Axel was ready to kill everyone who had hurt Roxas this bad._

 _"None of your damn business Axel, and it is Roxas!' Roxas snarled at the red-head. "Just leave me alone Axel!" The red head looked hurt at Roxas's quick, harsh remark before he gave a small nod. "Alright, sorry to bother ya Rox...Roxas." Axel murmured softly before walking back to his seat. 'What the hell happened to ya Roxy?' Axel thought to himself_

 _Tenth grade_

 _Roxas sat underneath the oak tree, looking up at the sky. He loved watching the clouds pass by so slowly...so at ease with the world._

 _"-then I told him..."_

 _Roxas glanced over and saw his former best friend with a blonde haired mullet musican. Roxas knew Demyx... not personally but he has heard about the amazing sitar player now. Roxas sighed and glanced down at his scarred arms._

 _"Roxas!" the red head said, grinning when he saw his small blond friend. Roxas put in his ear buds and stood up, walking away. Axel frowned at this, watching Roxas walk off. "Roxas...I'm sorry Roxas..." Axel murmured softly._

 _Mid way through Eleventh grade_

 _"Hey boys, look at the little faggot!" A large boy named Xemnas said, laughing and glaring down at the boy. "Think we should teach him what we think of little faggots?" He asked his crew. "Yeah, this little faggot needs the lesson." The black and silver haired man, Xigbar said, smirking devilishly. Luxford chuckled, grabbing Roxas by the front of his shirt. "Faggots like you dont deserve to live." The blond gambler snarled at Roxas. The group took turns beating Roxas, but unknown to them a certain red-head, blond Mohawk boy and a short-tempered girl was walking by and the red head recognized Roxa in an instant._

 _"Back off of the blond, no one gets hurt." A voice said, sounding murderous. The group of large boys stepped away from the semi-conscious boy, Xemnas smirking slightly as he did so. Axel growled softly, glancing over at Roxas. "I will deal twice the damage you dealt Roxy!" Axel growled as he leapt into action, Larxene nd Demyx following suit. Axel dealt damaging blows like the flame, Larxene was as quick as lightning, and Demyx was as lucid as the sea. The group soon ran from the blonds and red head. "And dont you dare mess with my Roxy again!" Axel called after them before he turned his attention to his friend, who had fallen unconscious during the fight. "Damn Roxy, you sure took a beating." Axel murmured as he gently picked his friend up. "Lets get him home." Demyx said. "It is getting late."_

 _"So we have to deal with the pipsqueak now, great." Larxene mumbled as Axel glared at her. "Shut it beatle brain." Axel snarled, holding his friend close. "Larxene, you know Axel would do anything for him." Demyx said softly._

 _At Axel's apartment, Axel injured blond on his bed and removed the boy's jacket and shirt to see the extent of the damage...though what he saw made him feel sick. Scars criss-crossed his body, on his chest and shoulders were circular burns, looking like they had come from cigarettes. On his wrists were cuts, though they were jagged and deeper than the scars on his chest. His bottom right rib bone stuck out as though it had been broken, but never been set so it could mend properly. Roxas had bruises along his chest, stomach, disappearing under his boxers and jeans. Axel started shaking slightly. 'The bastard who hurt my Roxas will pay.' Axel thought angrily. Demyx walked into the room, his eyes widened when he saw Roxas. "Holy shit..." Demyx murmured softly._

Present Day

"Hey Roxy, it's almost Christmas...you gotta wake up soon to celebrate it." Axel said softly, pushing the blond hair off Roxas's forehead. It has been 3 days since Axel had found Roxas in the shed. "I already got your present Roxy." Axel said softly, a tear sliding down his face. "You have to wake up to open it Roxy." Axel told him. The blond lied quietly on the bed though, pale as the snow that lied outside the cabin. Cold as the wind that blew in the winter. He looked like death, but his slight rise if the chest said otherwise.

Axel stood up, putting more wood in the fire to keep the cabin warm before putting another blanket over Roxas. "Just open your eyes Rox." Axel begged.

 _Eleventh grade- Three Weeks after saving Roxas_

 _"Demyx, i cant just let him fucking suffer...he could be getting beaten everyday! I saw the bruises when he was younger...DAMNIT!" Axel yelled in fury. Tears ran down the red-head's face. "I cant protect him from his own family Demyx." Axel said softly. Demyx wiped the tears away, giving Axel a sympathetic look._

 _"Calm down Axel." Demyx told his friend, sighing softly. "You couldnt have known, Roxas wouldnt have told anyone. It isnt your fault, Roxas doesnt blame you Axel." Demyx told him softly. "He should! I could have done something to save him...where the hell is he? I swear if his family hurt him in anyway..." Axel trailed off when he saw his blond walking down the hall toward his locker. "ROXAS!" Axel called out, running toward the blond. Roxas turned back, looking at Axel just as the red head threw his arms around the blond. "Damnit Roxas, i have been so fucking worried about you...i am so sorry i didnt get there faster, sorry that i didnt know earlier..." Axel trailed off, holding Roxas close. Roxas glanced up at Axel for a moment in shock before breaking away and running off. "ROXAS!" Axel shouted, running after the blond. He wasnt going to lose the blond._

 _Axel ran outside, noticing the blond heading toward the tree. He smiled faintly and ran after him. He watched as Roxas tripped over a root and fall to the ground. "Roxas, are you alright?" He asked as he finally stood next to his blond friend. Roxas had tears pouring down his face at this point, Axel knelt down pulled Roxas into his lap. "I got ya Roxas, i got ya. I promise i wont let you go again. I am so sorry for hurting you Roxy." Axel murmured softly. Roxas clutched Axel's jacket, while Axel ran his long, slender fingers through Roxas's hair. "Talk to me Roxy." Axel murmured softly. "Please." Axel said, his voice sounding as though he was begging. Roxas didnt say anything for a while and jumped slightly when the bell rang._

 _"He hits me all the time...and she took the only one who cared about me far away." Roxas told Axel. Axel frowned, listening to Roxas. "Who Roxas?"_

 _"My father...he hits me and beats me...i listen to him, but it is never enough. My mom...she took Sora away, she never loved me...she even told me that." Roxas murmured. Axel held him close. "Roxas, i promise, no i swear to you Roxas, i will do everything i can do to protect you." Axel told him. 'I still remember our promise Roxas.' Axel thought, gently running Roxas's back while Roxas fell asleep in his lap, exhausted from the running, the crying, and lack of sleep._

 _Last week of Twelfth Grade_

 _"Come on Demyx, Roxas is expecting us!" Axel said, grinning as he ran off toward Roxas's home. He has been in a better mood since he and Roxas made up last year. "We are going to habe the best graduation party ever!" Demyx exclaimed, running after Axel._

 _"Hey Roxas! We're..." He slammed the door opened but stopped in his tracks. His eyes widened at the strong iron smell...blood... "Roxas?!" He called out, walking inside. He walked toward the kitchen but stopped atthe entrance way, there lied Roxas, in a pool of his own blood. "ROXAS!" Axel yelled, running to his side. He picked Roxas up, putting his ear to his chest. Axel was shaky, but looked smei-relieved. "Demyx, call for an abulance!" Axel called to his friend, pressing his hand to the deep knife wound on Roxas's stomach._

 _"A-a-ax-el..." Roxas murmured softly, opening his blue eyes just barely. He gave Axel a faint, tired smile. "Hey Roxas. Everything will be alright. Just dont try to move bud." Axel told him, trying to keep a smile on his face, though he felt like crying. "Save your strength alright partner." Roxas gave a slight nod before he began coughing hard, coughing up clumps of blood. Roxas gave a short nod, closing his eyes. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. Axel gently wiped it off as he heard the sirens outside the house._

* * *

 _Axel was shakinhg and was as pale as a ghost. 'Damnit Roxas, you have to pull through, you have to Roxy.' Axel thought. Demyx was sitting next to Axel, watching the red head. It was obvious the the blond had never seen Axel like this before._

 _"Axel Flynn?" A doctor asked, walking into the waiting room. Axel stood up. "How is he?" Axel asked, shaking slightly. "Can we see him?" Axel asked, desperately wanting to see his blond angel. "The doctor gave a soft sigh and Axel's heart sank. "How is he doc?" Axel asked him, his voice colder now. He was fearing the worst due to the doctor's actions._

 _"He is in a coma from the blood loss. The damage done to his abdomen was not the worst, but it is what caused him to lose so much blood. He has 4 broken ribs, a pierced lung, his left leg is shattered, his back fractured, it isn't looking good for him. If he does awaken, he may never walk again." The doctor said. "Youmay visit him if you wish, though he may never awaken." The doctor told him before leaving._

 _Axel forced the tears not to fall. 'Damnit Roxas...why didnt you report this to the police long ago...why?' Axel thought, going to a nurse's station to get Roxas's room number. Demyx left for home after bidding Axel good bye._

 _Axel stepped into the room, looking at his Roxas. "Hey Roxy...look Roxy, ya gotta wake up, alright. Doc says you wont walk again when ya do, but i know you...you will be up and playing soccer and swinging on the swing set, just like before. I'll take ya to the park when ya wake up, alright Roxy...so please, open your eyes." Axel begged, tears finally falling down his face. Axel took Roxas's hand gently into his own and held on to it._

* * *

 _Axel stayed at Roxas's side the next 4 months. He only left to shower and eat, sleeping in the chair by Roxas's bed. The nurses thought that Axel was Roxas's boyfriend, though Axel kept saying he was a friend. Axel woke up, glancing over at Roxas. "Morning Roxas. It is a nice day Rox." Axel said as he went to open the blinds. "I wish you could see it Rox, the sky is a bright, deep, blue, kind of like your eyes when you are happy. Little white clouds that look like cotton balls are floating in the sky Roxy...and the sun is as golden as you hair...though your sun kissed blond hair is better that the sun any day." Axel said, sighing softly. "I wish you would wake up Roxy, i miss hearing your voice." Axel said, gently, sighing softly._

 _"A-a-a-xe-l..." A raspy voice said. Axel looked over at Roxas and grinned when he saw Roxas's eyes open. "Roxas! You're awake." Axel exclaimed, sitting back down by his bed. He gently took his hand before pressing the button for a nurse to come in. "How are you feeling partner?" Axel asked. "Sleepy." Roxas murmured softly, keeping his eyes half open._

* * *

 _Roxas went through of therapy. Months of learning to walk all over again. Months of pain and feeling exhausted over the littlest things, but Axel stayed with him through the whole ordeal. He wasnt going to abandon his best friend. Axel watched Roxas and he smiled happily._

 _"I knew you could do it Roxy!" Axel told his best friend, grinning happily as he continued to watch Roxas. This was his favorite past time now. Roxas watching. Axel loved watching Roxas. He loved watching the determination in his eyes, the beauty of watching his blond doing something that will help himself. 'Roxas...i think i have fallen for you.' Axel thought with a soft smile._

Present Day

"Ax-el." Roxas murmured, shivering violently now. Axel looked up at the boy, looking exhausted, but relieved. "Roxas, damnit Roxas!" Axel growled stood, stumbling to Roxas. He threw his arms around the shivering blond. "Damnit Roxas, dont fucking run off like that again, you scared me...i thought i lost you again...damnit Roxas!"

"Axel, i'm sorry." Roxas murmured softly, he sneezed a couple of times and Axel grabbed him a couple of tissues. "Its alright partner, just dont go running off again." Axel said, kissing Roxas's forehead gently, something that shocked Roxas. "Merry Christmas Roxas." Axel said softly.

 _Four days ago, 12 noon_

 _"Hey Zexion!" Roxas said, smiling at his friend. He was glad Zexion had come over. "I need help looking for Axel a present for Christmas." Roxas said. Zexion nodded and the two left for the store to get Axel a present. They returned around 3 that afternoon, though Axel had been frantic to where Roxas had gone._

 _"Where the hell have you been Roxas?"_

 _"With Zexion getting a few things." Roxas replied with a shrug. Axel frowned at that comment. He honestly was jealous of Roxas being friends with Zexion...it seemed like they would become a couple since they were together a lot. Axel wanted to ask Roxas to be his, but was too frightened of rejection to do so. Roxas stripped himself of his jacket and scarf, tossing them in the closet after he sat the bags down by the tree._

 _"You should have left a note or something Roxas. Let me know where your going." Axel told him. He was worried about Roxas, worried that his father may still be out there to kill Roxas. "You aren't my father or mother Axel, i can go out if i wish to." Roxas muttered._

 _"Your right, im not. I dont fucking beat you for going out somehwere, or hell for just fucking breathing!" Axel growled, narrowing his eyes some. Roxas's eyes widened before he turned, running out of the house. Axel watched him, his anger clouding his thoughts. He went to his room slamming the door._

* * *

 _Hours later when Roxas hadnt returned home and Axel calmed down, Axel went out searching for him. The hours spent searching for blond angel was the worst since he didnt know what had happenes to Roxas. He was relieved to have found Roxas, though now worried that death just may claim his angel._

Present Day-Christmas Day

"Axel, can we open presents now?" Roxas asked. He was seated on the couch, still weak from the 3 day sleep he was in. Axel smiled softly, looking over at him before nodding. He grabbed the presents from under the tree before walking over to Roxas. "Here, you open yours first!" Axel told him, handing Roxas his presents. "But open this one last, ok." Axel said softly, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. Roxas nodded and began opening the presents. Roxas smiled, at the presents, he got a silver four star necklace and charm, a black and white checkered wrist band and another necklace charm. This charm is two keys crossing each other, one black and one silver.

"Thanks Axel! The gifts are great!" Roxas said, grinning. "You're not done yet Roxy, here." Axel said, handing him a card. Roxas looked confused for a moment before opening it.

 _Roxas,_

 _I know this may be weird, but Roxas, i love you. I have loved you since the day i met you in Kindergarten. You were my best friend at that time. I still remember our promise that i love you always. You are my best friend, but you are also the only person to make me feel like this. My heart was given to you long ago, i just didnt know that until recently. I am sorry Roxas. I know i have hurt you in the past, but i love you so much. You were always there for me, watching over me when i needed it. And i only wish i could have been there for you. Roxy, you are my angel, my only one. I know this has been written already, but I love you Roxy. I will write, say and prove to you until i convince you of it._

 _I love you Roxy, always have, always will, i promise_

 _~Axel_

Roxas looked up from the letter, his eyes wide and full of tears. "Is all of this true Ax?" He asked softly. Axel nodded. "Yeah Rox..." Axel said, sighing softly as he started to get up, though Roxas grabbed his wrist. "I love you too Axy." Roxas said, using the childhood nickname. Roxas gave him a small smile. Axel smiled and bent down, gently kissing Roxas's lips.

"Hey Roxas, does this mean your my boyfriend?" Axel asked, grinning slightly when Roxas nodded. "Yeah, but Axel, you forgot to open your presents." Roxas told him. "I dont need to open them, i got the best Christmas present right in front of me." Axel said, kissing Roxas's nose. Roxas blushed a bright red, though he was smiling.

"Merry Christmas, Axel"

"Merry Christmas, Roxy."


End file.
